


Daemons Within Demons Without

by phenoex



Category: Hannibal (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daemons, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Heartbreak, Eventual Smut, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Ravenstag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenoex/pseuds/phenoex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a series of murders takes place where peoples daemons kill them, Jack Crawford is at a loss,so he calls Sherlock Holmes in an effort to find the cause. Sherlock travels to America but quickly finds out just how deep the mystery goes.</p><p>Note: you don't need to have seen/read every fandom I pulled this from,I explain everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock strode across the main room of his flat playing his violin. His otter Daemon,named Adonia,lay on the back of his neck moving her head to the rhythm. Her jet black fur gave out a hint of blue when Sherlock walked into the sunlight. John sat in his chair looking at his laptop. Emails flooded his inbox but Sherlock had regected all of them. John watched Adonia,looking for what kind of mood Sherlock was in. Daemons are peoples souls,just in animal form. Sherlock's habit of judging people by their daemons,while considered rude and sometimes shaming, had rubbed off on John and he used it now. Adonia was seemingly at ease but her tail twitched. Sherlock needed a case.John looked down at his own daemon,a German Shepard named Sophronia. She looked up at him. Her tail twitched also,though she seemed to try to opress the reaction. John's military career wasn't kind to her. John looked at Sherlock.

"Please pick one." 

"No." Was Sherlock's quick reply. He continued to play his violin.

"They can't ALL be boring." John replied. Sherlock put the violin down and snatched John's laptop. He scrolled through the inbox quickly and set about quickly regecting all of the messages. He handed back the laptop. Just as John placed it back onto his lap,he recived a message. 

"Hey,here is one you might like." John said. Sherlock scoffed.

"Doubt it." Sherlock said. John read the email anyways.

"To the Infamos Sherlock Holmes."

"I like him already." Sherlock inturrupted.

"I am with the Baltimore Police Department in America and we have a case that is seemingly unsolvable. There have been three cases of peoples daemons turning against them and murdering them,leaving no traceable evidence. Our only suspect was proven inoccent and our leads have fallen short. Most of the Department has given up and I am out of options. I ask for you to help us solve this case.

Hoping you will like a challenge,  
Jack Crawford." John finished. Sherlock stood motionless. Adonia twitched her small ears.

"Most interesting case for weeks. You willing to travel?" Sherlock asked. John closed his laptop. Sophronia stood up and barked. "The game is on!" Sherlock smiled then headed into his room to pack.


	2. Sherlock and the Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most popular fic I have written on here,enjoy.

Sherlock sat slouched in his chair. The flight attendant announced that it was last call for boarding. Adonia lay on the back of Sherlock's neck. Together they looked at the other passengers and decided if the plane were to crash,who would make it. So far a large man who worked in construction and had a tiger daemon was winning. 

"Where is John?" Adonia asked. Sherlock looked out the small window next to him.

"Saying goodbye to Molly." He said, wishing John would hurry. Attachments always slowed people down. Adonia nuzzled his neck.

"Some people talk to other things besides their daemons Sherlock." She said. Sherlock scratched her chin. John and his daemon finally appeared and sat down next to him. Sherlock saw John held a book he had taken from Sherlock's collection. Quickly he compared the time needed to finish the book to the time needed to finish the flight. He reached into his coat and pulled out another book. He handed it to John.

"What is this?" John asked.

"A book." Sherlock replied. John rolled his eyes.

"I know that. I mean why did you hand it to me?" John asked. Sherlock groaned,as if the answer should have been apparent

"The average time it takes to get from London to Baltimore is about seven hours and ten minutes. That book,based on reading ability and length will take about five hours to finish. The book that I have brought will take about two hours. You figit when you get bored,take the book." Sherlock replied. John glared at Sherlock.

"You figit too." He said as he put the book in his coat. The plane took off. Sherlock and Adonia closed their eyes as they entered their mind palace for the entire flight and as loath as he was to admit it, John did end up reading the book Sherlock handed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to do these amazing characters justice,let me know what you think. Thought I would upload this early because of friday the 13th. Hope you like it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter provides more Information on daemons

When they landed,they took a cab to a house one of Sherlock's former clients was letting them use. John put his stuff in the guest room while Sherlock dumped all of his things in the living room. John ordered dinner while Sherlock opened multiple laptops to do research. 

"We are meeting Crawford at eight tomorrow." John said. Sherlock ignored him. John got up and went into the guest room to go to bed.

 

Sherlock closed the last laptop. He had just finished his research on Jack Crawford,his team, and former cases of theirs both solved and unsolved. He closed his eyes and stored the last of the information into a room in his mind palace. Then he looked around and realized it was morning. Adonia lay asleep curled up in Sherlock's coat. He sat down next to her,careful not to wake her. Adonia seemed so at peace,a harsh contrast to Sherlock. He thought it fitting that she was unlike him though. They were one life that could act as two. She carried his softer traits. Adonia was calm,careful not to insult others and was quiet. Sherlock was seemingly the opposite of all that. She woke up when she senced he was close. She crawled out of his coat and placed herself on Sherlock's shoulder. 

John and his daemon grogily walked into the living room. John held a cup of coffee in his hand,clearly traveling wasn't agreeing with him.

"Morning." John said as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Morning,what time were we meeting Crawford?" Sherlock asked.

"I've already told you,eight." John replied.

"No you didn't. Anyways,we have a case no time to bother with this now." Sherlock said as he got up to go take a shower."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down the rabbit hole we go. 
> 
> This chapter contains graphic imagery. You were warned.
> 
> Also,contains Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Watch out for that guy.

Sherlock and John took a cab to the FBI Academy in Quantico,Virginia. When they arrived,they were forced to wait. Jack Crawford was out on a case and they had arrived half an hour early.

"Why did Jack say he was with the Baltimore police department if he works for the FBI?" John asked.

"To get us to show up. The FBI doesn't want to admit they would need my help. If he had asked as an FBI agent,I might have said no." Sherlock replied. A heavily built dark skinned man walked up to John and Sherlock. 

"I'm Jack Crawford." He said offering to shake Sherlock's hand. Sherlock shook his hand and noted that Jack had a bobcat daemon.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes this is my partner Dr. John Watson." Sherlock said. John shook Jack's hand. Jack lead them to his office,the headquarters of the investigation. Sherlock looked at the papers hung up on the walls. He noticed the large billboard with a map of the region pinned to it. Sherlock looked at it then sat down in a chair across from Crawford's desk. John sat down next to him. Jack pulled out a case file and opened it.

"The first victim was Michael Chambers." Jack pulled up a picture of the victim and lay it so John and Sherlock could see it.

"He his daemon was a small housecat. He left work on friday for a short vacation. He was found on Saturday by the man he had asked to take in his mail. The mutilations on his throat and face were caused by his daemon. It tore through his throat." Jack said as he handed Sherlock the crime scene photos. Since daemons evaporate into a golden dust that then vanishes when the people they are attached to die there was no way to tell if it was in fact his daemon that killed him,but there was no other explanation. Sherlock thought.

"The next victim was Mark Tompkins" Jack showed a picture of the victim.

"His daemon was a mouse. He left work on friday and was found on saturday. His daemon crawled into his throat and clawed and bit its way back out." Jack handed more crime scene photos to Sherlock,then paused to let the brutality of it all sink in before he continued. Then he showed a picture of the latest victim.

"The third victim was Clark Winters. His daemon was a rabbit. He left work on friday but wasn't found until Monday when a neighbor reported a bad smell coming from his backyard. His daemon kicked in his eyes,bit off his tounge and shredded his throat." Jack handed Sherlock the final crime scene photos. 

"The killer is trying to send a message. But to who requires more research."

"Why did you have a suspect?" Sherlock asked.

"The victims all had a connection. They all had the same psychiatrist." Jack replied.

"And he is coming here for you to interrogate." Jack added. As if on que, Sherlock could hear hoofbeats. They were slow and steady as they approached.The man then appeared by the doorway. The man smiled and said.

"Hello,I'm Dr. Hannibal Lecter." He extended his arm out. Sherlock shook it.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes." He said,then moved away from the doorway. Hannibal strode in and behind him,followed his stag daemon. It was jet black and its fur was sleek and shiny and its antlers made it have to bow and twist through the door. Hannibal stood beside the map and his daemon stood next to him about as still as a statue. Adonia hit Sherlock with her tail.

"Don't stare." She sternly whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal doesn't take accusations from Sherlock.

"So, all he victims were patients of yours and now they are all dead,a bit peculiar wouldn't you say?" Sherlock asked. 

"A little,but since I didn't kill these people,we can assume that whoever did knows me or had another connection with the victims." Hannibal said.

"Why would anyone want to do such a thing to you?"

"That's the question now,isn't it?" Hannibal replied. Sherlock turned back to the map. There was something different about this case. Nothing seemed to be fitting. There was just too many unsolved mysteries and far too many variables for this to be a random killing spree. Whoever was killing these people knew what they were doing. Then there was this fake suspect,or was he a fake suspect. Sherlock glanced at Hannibal again,then his daemon. The stag still stood like a statue. Adonia seemed unnerved by the stag and he could see why. Prey animal daemons are almost always moving,a habit coming from years of evolution. The stag in their presence acted like a preadator,unmoving,calculated and confedent. It seemed unnatural.

"Why were you proven innocent?" Sherlock asked.

"Because I didn't do it Mr. Holmes." Was the simple reply.

"Mr. Holmes is my bother,please call me Sherlock."

"Trying to outshine him are we? Typical younger brother behavior."

" I'm anything but typical." Sherlock replied. Hannibal grinned.

"I know,how I would love to make an appointment with you over dinner sometime." Hannibal said. It was the first genuine reaction Sherlock had seen from him.

"I imagine you would,but I don't eat on case,digestion slows the thinking process."

"So would starving I imagine."

"I've never had a case that lasted that long." Sherlock replied.

"Have you been to America? I think we have a couple that might do the trick." Hannibal said. To Sherlock,that sounded more like a threat than an invitation to stay. Jack's phone rang,cutting into their conversation. Everyone went silent as he awnsered. Sherlock managed to keep his cool on the outside but inside he was reeling. Hannibal acted as if he owned the place. Sherlock couldn't tell if he was inviting him to a challenge or trying to get him to leave. Jack put the phone down.

"There has been another killing." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break in the case,well, Sherlock breaks something.
> 
>  
> 
> That counts right?

Hannibal stood next to his daemon in the hallway as he watched everyone else leave.

"Oh mister Holmes,you will be at my dinner table. One way or another." He said grinning.

 

Sherlock moved quickly about the victims living room. He looked at dust that lay on everything,determining what got moved at which time. So far,it wasn't helpful. Adonia ran next to Sherlock's feet. Occasionally she would slow down to sniff something and report it to Sherlock. He was deep in thought as he walked around. People he wasn't good at. They had thoughts and feelings that didn't conform to what was in front of him. Crime scenes were the exact opposite. Except this one. There was something about this one that frustraited him.

"Craig Purdy,43. Worked at a local bank. Left work yesterday evening,found today by his brother." Jack said. 

"Snake daemon." Sherlock stated.

"That would explain this." John said. "Something crawled down his throat and constricted his organs. Any ideas?" Too many. Sherlock thought. Things seemed too in order. No sign of a struggle. Something clicked in Sherlock's brain. He rushed over to the victims body. His teeth were loose,not something a snake could cause. He looked at the wooden coffee table. All of the sides appeared normal,except the one facing the window. He rubbed his hand over the surface. It was perfectly level,but the grain was shifted slightly. He gripped the edge and pressed down. The edge came off,revealing the wood glue that was recently used to fix it. Then Sherlock climbed onto the couch and moved to the window. He pulled the window open and held it above his head as Adonia rubbed a paw over the windowstill.

"Same thing." She said. She climbed onto his shoulder. Sherlock stood up. 

"The killer came in this way,using a lever,most likely a crowbar,to pop the window open while Purdy sat on the couch. The killer then slammed Purdy's face into the table imobilizing him." He said as he moved to the door.

" But how does he get the daemons to kill?" Jack asked.

"Havent the foggiest." Sherlock said as he opened the door and walked out.

"Sorry,he does that." John said as he rushed after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More daemon info, Lecter info 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

Hannibal sat in an armchair infront of his fireplace,his daemon lay next.tp the chair. The fire was burning excellently,he held a decent glass of wine in his hand and he had just finished cleaning his kitchen. He held a smug smile on his face as all was well,however his daemon twitched his right ear,a habit he had when something bothered him.

"What is it Elnias?" He asked. The stag heaved a sigh but said nothing. Hannibal reached over and scratched him behind the ears. Elnias stood up and faced him.

"That man with the otter," Elnias said,his deep voice seemed to fill the room. "Do you think he will find us out?" Hannibal swirled his wine and finished the rest in one swallow. The thought had entered his mind,but he discarded it almost as quickly as it entered.

"You encouraged him to stay." Elnias continued.

"He didn't take the offer,I would have thought you would have been disappointed Elnias,a challenge isn't something we have had in a while."

"It isn't something we need from him."

"Why not? We could take him." Elnias snorted.

"What about what would happen if we did take him? Would you Ripper him? If you did,he is from overseas,what if his death brings people from over there here,they could discover what you did."

"Elnias,they already know,and may I point out you were on board with it,it's what WE did. That was years ago though,why bring it up now?" Hannibal stood up and walked to his kitchen. Elnias was forced to follow,daemons couldn't be very far apart from the people they were attatched too. Hannibal thought about what Elnias was saying.

"We can see if he took the bait. Pick one." Hannibal said as he washed his wine glass over the sink. Elnias used his nose to move a card organiser closer to him,he nosed the cards around and pulled one out with his teeth. Hannibal reached into a cabinet and pulled out a recipe holder. He opened it and pulled out one. He turned around and grabbed the card out of Elnias' teeth. Grinning,he held up the two items next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some easter eggs in this one, Elnias means stag in Lithuanian,well at least according to google translate and Hannibal and Elnias were talking about some of the events in Hannibal rising.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables start to turn,but how long will Sherlock be able to control the direction they spin in?

Sherlock plucked at the violin he held as he stared at the wall that had the case file pinned on it. Adonia sat in his lap deep in thought. 

"How do you get the daemons to kill?" Sherlock asked. It was the only question Sherlock wanted the awnser to, everything would fit into place if he could figure it out. He looked athis own daemon,she was humming softly and left Sherlock feeling comforted. Her body heat warmed his lap and Sherlock couldn't think of anything that would make her harm him. It can't be the daemons. He concluded. 

"The victims all had different daemons,a child then?" Children's daemons could change shape until they came of age and the daemon settled. Sherlock shook his head. This crime was too cruel to be commited by a child. There was a knock at the door. Adonia climbed onto Sherlock's shoulder as he stood up to awnser it.

"Good afternoon Dr. Lecter." 

"Mr. Holmes." Hannibal replied as he stepped inside. Sherlock watched as Dr. Lecter's daemon followed. The stag seemed more at ease today,it exhibited more prey like behaviors. A little thing anyone but Sherlock would have missed. Hannibal looked at the crime scene wall, Sherlock moved to stand next to him.

"You seem like your in a good mood." Sherlock said.

"I had dinner with a friend last night,very relaxing." Hannibal replied. He grinned as he remembered the feeling he had when he snapped the "friend's" neck,then baked and ate part of him. Sherlock stood staring at the photos he had pinned to the wall.

"What would cause you to refer a patient to another psychiatrist?" Sherlock asked.

"If I couldn't help them properly. I don't just do this job for the money,I'm willing to loose patients if I cannot benifit them."

"No,you like the challenge the minds of others can provide." Sherlock responded. Hannibal shrugged.

"You like a challenge too Mr. Holmes,or else you wouldn't be here." 

"May I see your notes on the patients that were murdered?"

"No." Sherlock twitched. It wasn't the fact that he had just been told no,to be honest he heard that word more than he heard yes,it was that Dr. Lecter said it with an unknown authority that uneased him. It was as if Dr. Lecter knew Sherlock posed no threat to whatever it was Dr. Lecter was interested in doing. The knowlege that Sherlock could just as easily not exist to Dr. Lecter,even though he was standing next to him,uneased Sherlock. He looked again at Dr. Lecter,hoping to deduce something that would help him gain the upper hand in this conversation again. For once he saw nothing useful. He learned that apperances were very important to the doctor. Everything he wore was in its proper place. His colone was very expencive,so was the suit he wore. To Sherlock it seemed like the doctor was wearing a disquise. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and without loosing eye contact on the doctor,he awnsered it. 

John was on the other end.

"Sherlock,you were right. The other homes showed signs of a break in that was repaired. And I gained access to Dr. Lecter's alibi."

"What does it say?"

"He was having a dinner party during the times of the murders."

"All of them?" 

"All except the last,during the most recent murder he had someone over at his house. I noticed something odd while I was getting the files Sherlock."

"What was it?"

"Dr. Lecter is being investigated for being a different serial killer." John said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest car ride ever,well it felt like that for Sherlock.

Sherlock's heart skipped a beat as he realized just how much trouble he was in. John told him vague details of the profile made about the killer Lecter was accused of being. The Chesapeake Ripper. The name really downplayed what this killer was capable of doing. He displayed his victims in a brutally beautifully ironic display. He left no evidence,he had no connections with the victims and he took organs. He conformed to no known monster profile and there were no leads. He has killed everyone from the inoccent to other killers,and Sherlock believed he was standing next to him.

"Thank you John." He said as he hung up the phone. 

"Sorry to cut this short but John needs me at the FBI headquarters,thinks he found something on one of the bodies,wants me to give my opinion."

"Let me give you a ride Mr. Holmes." Dr. Lecter offered. Sherlock shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Sherlock said. He put his hands behind his back and with one hand texted John:

Meet me at FBI headquarters immediately.   
If no responce in one hour, Dr. Lecter is the ripper.  
-SH

"No I insist." Dr. Lecter said.

"Fine,you probably drive better than a cabbie anyways." Sherlock joked,but immediately regretted saying. They walked out the door and got into Dr. Lecter's car. The stag sat in the back behind Lecter. The only sound that could be heard was the stag's steady breathing. Every whoosh of air seemed aimed at Sherlock and Adonia. Sherlock wished he lived here so he wouldn't feel so vulnerable. With his idedict memory he knew a map of the region by heart,but he recognized the advantage Dr. Lecter had by knowing the region. When Dr. Lecter finally pulled up to the headquarters Sherlock was ready to leap out of the car. He calmly got out and waved a thank you to the doctor. 

Hannibal smiled and winked at Sherlock before he drove away. He was begining to greatly enjoy this game.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Sherlock headed into a trap? 
> 
> Is Hannibal?
> 
> All I know is that soon,stuff is about to go down.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the long wait,life picked up a little for me.

Sherlock stood in place,staring at the spot where the car stood. Why did Hannibal seem to be taunting him? Did he know that Sherlock knows about his suspected involvment in the Ripper case? Sherlock felt a small amount of blood trickle down from where Adonia was gripping him. She jumped off of his shoulder and onto the ground. Sherlock didn't seem to notice. His mind was racing, Dr. Lecter seemed like a puzzle,a very complex puzzle that he was solving in the dark without all the pieces. He headed inside the building to get some answers. When he got to the mourge, John wasn't there,he had left earlier to talk to the victim's families. Sherlock suddenly heard a paculiar sound. It was the loud buzz of a saw,but it wasn't a bone saw. Thinking it odd, Sherlock and Adonia followed the sound. They came across a different room,in the middle was a grotesquely beautiful sight. A man was merged with a tree, roots came out of the man's legs and tree limbs came out of his arms,the tree was blossoming with little flowers. The man had his torso cut open and most if his organs were replaced with flowers,all poisonous ones,Sherlock noted.

"This must be the Ripper." Adonia whispered. This case seems much more complicated than the one Sherlock was on now,he couldn't help but wonder why Jack Crawford didn't ask him to help with it. Two men,part of Jack's forensic team,were cutting the tree limbs off with a saw. Adonia tugged on his pant leg,urging him to go back to his own case. Something abouy this one seemed to upset her. She climbed back onto his shoulder as he turned around,going back to his own case. 

John was in the room now.

"Did you find something?" John asked. His daemon paced slowly back and forth anticipating a chase.

"Not from the bodies. I need to get closer to Lecter to find the culprit." 

"I though he wasn't involved." John said.

"Not directly,but I think if I get close to him,I can find our murderer."

"Are you sure that's what it is?"

"What else could I get from it?" Sherlock asked,completely oblivious to what John was hinting at.

"I'm saying,maybe you want to prove something to Dr. Lecter,to impress him."

"Wrong John. I want to play the game, Dr. Lecter will tell me the rules." John rolled his eyes at Sherlock,slightly annoyed he never got a straight awnser from him.

 

Hannibal sat at his desk. He had just finished organizing his schedule. He didn't have a list of patcients anymore,it was a list of friends he had invited to his dinner party tomorrow. His friend Will,who was in a mental hospital for the moment,had sent a nurse to kill him a couple days ago. The nurse almost succeeded,slitting Hannibal's wrists and putting a noose around his neck while forcing him to stand on a bucket. It shook Hannibal that someone could get the better of him,while his daemon was enraged that the other mans daemon,a Siberian husky,could pin him down and prevent him from rescuing Hannibal. Luckily Jack Crawford and his good friend Alana Bloom,were looking for him and came to his aid. The dinner party was for Jack a thank you for saving him. Elnias wasn't happy about it,to the stag it seemed like a last effort to get Jack off their trail.

"I think we should invite Mr. Holmes." Hannibal said. Elnias grunted.

"Why?"

"I belive whoever is killing off our patients will want to be there, I want to catch him."

"Why invite Holmes then?"

"Because if Holmes doesn't get him,then I will,and he will wish he had never been born." Hannibal said, leaning back into his chair smiling at the morbid thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is very odd,but he is also very smart. Mostly though, John thinks he is odd.

John was begining to become concerned with Sherlock. He gazed at the crime scene wall,noting the small changes that Sherlock added. What concerned him was the wall next to it,covered from floor to ceiling with deductions,pictures and records of Dr. Lecter. John hoped that its propose was to help with the case,a hope that was dwindling. Sherlock sat seemingly asleep on the couch. John knew he wasn't asleep,but was storing things away in his mind palace,he worried about what Sherlock was storing about Dr. Lecter in there. Adonia lay on his lap asleep,her black fur blending in with Sherlock's pants. Sophronia nuddged John's leg with her nose.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked. John pondered telling Sherlock that Dr. Lecter had called,inviting them to his dinner party. 

"He would find out anyways,he always does,but this," he gestured to the Lecter wall "isn't healthy." 

"Then keep an eye on him like you always do." His daemon said. A post it note on the lecter wall caught John's attention.

"Former patient out to prove themselves?" John read,pondering what it could mean.

"Yes." Sherlock said,startling John. "The victims and violence lead to no other conclusion."

"How can you tell?" John asked.

"The killer will distance themselves,Lecter will know that it's him killing off his patients and is not pleased with it. But he also wants to impress Lecter,like a child showing off a talent to an adult."

"So he looks up to Lecter?"

"Not quite,he wants to out do whatever Lecter thinks of him,he is angry with his image and he wants to prove Lecter wrong about it."

"That is....an unusual doctor pacient relationship." John said. They both chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait,real life refuses to back down,sadly I'm starting school soon but I will continue to update.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter contains on of my favorite elements of Hannibal: The Ravenstag.
> 
> Enjoy

Sherlock stood alone in his mind palace. The room he was in contained walls covered in photos of his current case. Sherlock looked at a corner and noticed a large jagged crack had formed. He pondered as to what it could mean. The sound of hoofbeats shifted his attention. He knew he never put in an animal in this wing of the palace.That troubled him,every single thing in here,from the foundation up was put in by Sherlock. Everything except, Sherlock went out if the room and came face to face with a large black stag. Its breath fogged as if the hallway around it was cold. It had pitch black feathers along its neck,back and all four legs. On its large antlers lay bits of flesh leaking blood that followed trails down the antlers and the stags face. This is your palace,you are in control. Sherlock thought but still,he hesitated to chase the creature away.The stag lifted its head,turned around and walked down the hallway. 

Sherlock opened his eyes. Adonia sat on his lap,a concerned look upon her face.

"You okay?" She asked,worry being the one and only emotion she showed.

"Yeah,I'm fine." He replied. The fact that he just lied to his daemon concerned him. The image of the stag was still in his mind,what did it mean and why it was inside his head without permission raised questions he simply didn't have the awnsers too,a fact he would admit to nobody. 

"You seem troubled. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Adonia asked. He nodded. John and his daemon walked in.

"Sherlock! You're not even ready!" He exclaimed as he saw Sherlock lying on the couch in a bathrobe. John was dressed in the most expencive suit one could rent on short notice. His daemon was well groomed. Sherlock stood up and carried Adonia on one of his arms.

"Apologies John,I thought I was onto something." Sherlock said. John looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Sherlock walked past him and went into his room.

"I guess so." John muttered in frustration. A few minutes later,Sherlock emerged wearing a suit he brought from home. He had done everything exept his hair,witch lay in messy tangles on top of his head.

"You ready?" Sherlock said,as if John was the reason they were runnibg late. Together they walked outside into a waiting cab.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait,school took over my life for a while.
> 
> Sherlock goes to the dinner party,and gets more then he bargained for,the beginings of a friendship.

Sherlock and Adonia walked in after John. He saw dozens of people eating and discussing,and hidden amongst the crowd was Dr. Lecter. Sherlock almost wished that this dinner was at a later date. Sherlock's head was swimming with diductions on the stag wandering around in his head,was it simply a metaphor for Lecter, or is it a sign of things to come? Hannibal greeted Sherlock with a handshake.

"I'm glad you could make it Mr. Holmes."

"I'm glad to be here." Sherlock replied. 

"I trust your case is going well." Hannibal said. 

"Better than this party," Sherlock gestered towards a group of people huddled around the table of food. "those two people are having affairs with the others at that table." Hannibal laughed.

"I would have commented at the man shoveling orderves into his pockets because his wife left him to live in a motel." Hannibal took a sip of champagne. 

"Is this usually how these things go?" Sherlock asked.

"Generally speaking,unless it is a smaller dinner party,then they cannot get away with such rude behavior."

"Isn't it interesting how people will behave when they think othere aren't looking?" Sherlock asked. Hannibal took another sip and seemed to have to think of an awnser.

"People are always trying to keep up an image. It is when they feel comfortable that they let the image fall,but there are always signs,small hints that only the few can see. You should come over for dinner sometime before you leave, I would love to pick your brain."

"Only if John can come." Sherlock said. Hannibal nodded.

"Good evening Mr. Holmes." Hannibal said. He walked away,his daemon slowly walkint behind him. Sherlock looked for John,but failed to find him. Puzzled,Sherlock spotted a man standing on the other side of a window,he beconed for Sherlock to follow him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, my midterms are over. Time to get back to writing.

Sherlock approached the window. When he got there, he saw nothing. No person, no tracks, nothing. Sherlock scratched his head in frustration. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Sherlock jumped as he turned to see who it was. John. He seemed concerned and worried by Sherlock.

"Are you okay?" John asked. Sherlock nodded.

"Just working on the case. Let us go John. There is nothing of use here." Sherlock said as he led John out of the party.

Hannibal stood on the other side of the room. He saw who Sherlock had seen, only he knew he wasn't loosing his mind. Hannibal knew the man at the window. It was a former patient of his. Hannibal hadn't cared about the man at first glance. He was just some other rich man who thought he needed help, but really wanted an excuse to brag about Hannibal being his doctor. He rolled his eyes at the mere thought of the man.

"you're overlooking something." Elnias said.

"That he is our killer? I haven't overlooked it, I'm just disappointed. That man is an irritant and i would much rather let Sherlock handle that rodent." Elnias laughed.

"True, but shouldn't we keep an eye on him, just in case?" 

"Starting to care about the man are we Elnias?" Hannibal said. Elnias rubbed one of his antlers on Hannibal's suit.

"No, I thought you were." He said.

Sherlock gritted his teeth as he looked at his evidence board on Hannibal Lecter. Ever since he had met that man, he was filled with nothing but confusion. The doctor was doing something to him, playing some sort of game. Sherlock wrote a note on a sticky note and put it on the board.

"Killer?" His daemon asked. Sherlock nodded. 

"that explains his daemon, that explains his calmness, that explains his authority. He isn't our killer however. I have no idea was goes on in his killer mind." Sherlock spat out. Adonia seemed concerned about Sherlock.

"What happened in your mind palace to make you so uneasy?" She asked.

"Nothing except frustration I'm afraid." Sherlock said so that he wasn't completely lying. Adonia could always scene when Sherlock was lying. He laid down on the couch. He needed to go back into his mind palace and sort some things out.

Instead, Sherlock found himself going to sleep. He only had one dream, but it rattled him even more.

Sherlock dreamed that he was in a forest, running after Adonia, who was taken by something. As Sherlock chased after it, the forest grew darker and darker. When he finally caught up with the thing, he saw that it was the stag from his mind palace. Blood dripped from its antlers and its eyes are bright red. It was stomping on Adonia. Sherlock felt the pain as his own as he ran to stop the beast. As he reached the stag, another creature collided with his, sending them both tumbling onto the ground. The new beast was a pitch black Chinese dragon, with golden eyes. Just as the dragon opened its jaws to deliver the killing blow, Sherlock woke up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Sherlock, I hate to say this but you might want to see a doctor.

John and his daemon stood infront of Sherlock's evidence board with concern. 

"He repeated himself. I already told him Lecter is a killer, he wrote it down twice." John said. 

"So he did, what about it?" 

"Really? Come on. The man that notices if you havent used the same sort of toothpaste two days in a row, repeats himself with something like a murder investigation, something is wrong." John said. He strocked his daemon ears. 

"What are you going to do about it?" Sophronia asked.

"Well, watch him for now. We are close to catching this guy and leaving, when we get back to London I can tell Mycroft." John said. Sherlock woke up with a start on the couch.

"John call a taxi." Sherlock said as he rushed to put on shoes and find his scarf.

"What for?" John asked. Sherlock shook his head.

"I need to see Lecter." Sherlock said. 

"Then I'm coming with you." John said. Sherlock put on his coat.

"Stay here, Crawford is coming by to get info on how the case is coming." He said, grabbing his phone and calling for a cab. John watched him leave out the door.

"Well he is going to be watched by a doctor. I just hope he knows what he is doing." John prayed to himself.

 

Sherlock knocked on the doctor's door. Hannibal anwsered. He was dressed in a horrid plaid suit that it seemed only he could pull off, his hair was neatly parted to the left and his cologne was strong, but not imoplitely strong. The stag stood behind hi  
"Mr. Holmes how pleasant to see you here. Please, come in." Sherlock strode inside the office. Hannibal gestured for him to sit down in one of the chairs. Sherlock plopped down in the seat as Hannibal gently sat down. Sherlock couldn't tell if the effort was to be polite or not to wrinkle the suit. The stag took its place behind Hannibal's chair.

"What brings you here Mr. Holmes?" Hannibal asked.

"My mind is spinning. The only time it stops is when I'm talking to you." Sherlock said.

"I hope it isn't from being bored, I aim to please." The stag was now particuarly intrested in the conversation, but was trying to hide it. Hannibal noticed Sherlock noticing.

"How about some introductions first. I hate people trying to hide what their intrested in." Hannibal said. Sherlock nodded, playing off just how much he wanted to pay attention to the stag. He knew how similar it was to the one in his head.

"This is Adonia." Sherlock said. Adonia nodded her head.

"He is Elnias." Hannibal said. Elnias bowed his head. 

"A stag is a rather large daemon, isn't it?" Sherlock asked. He felt Adonia cringe on his impolite remark.

"Not really. Some of the predator ones are rather large." Hannibal said.

"But you're not a predator, are you?" Sherlock asked. Hannibal knew what the detective was getting at.

"Not in the normal sence. I prey on the kinds of people. Bodies are different." Hannibal said.

"That isn't a no." Sherlock said.

"It also isn't a yes." Hannibal argued.

"What is really on your mind Mr. Holmes?"

"Something got inside my head. You know brains." Sherlock felt Adonia jump off his shoulder and go underneath the chair. Her fur was all ruffled. The current conversation was very uncomfortable for her.

"Are you coming because I was a surgeon, or are you here because I am a phyciatrist?" Hannibal asked.

"Either. Neither. What is the difference?" Sherlock said. Already his mind was working again. The vision of the stag was gone.

"Well, if you were here because I was a sergeon,you are here for assistance. Which is odd because that partner of yours was a military doctor and would tell you the same things I would. If you are here because i am a phyciatrist, you need help." Hannibal said. Elnias lifted his head up, just as eager for the anwser as Hannibal was.

"Neither. I am here to think, something that has already happened. Thank you." Sherlock said. He stood up and Adonia ran up his pants and to her place on his shoulder. He walked out of the building.

Hannibal stood up. A man came out of a side room. It was the same man from the window at the party. Hannibal didn't turn to look at the man.

"Kill him." Hannibal simply said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, I would leave if I were you.

I have to please the doctor. The man though as he walked outside Hannibal's home. I need to let him know just how special I am. I will plan to kill this man that the doctor wants me to, make it special, so he will see me. The man walked into the shadows and out of sight. 

Sherlock sat on the couch deep in thought. He was running a systems check on himself. Even though Sherlock had a very limited knowledge of how the human body worked, he knew enough to make sure that he could run at optimum levels at all times. Except for now, now Sherlock wondered why his mind seemed to fog up. Drugged was the first thing on his checklist. However Sherlock had eaten very little and what he did eat, John got the same thing. Neither of them seemed to be suffering any sort of major symptoms so Sherlock ruled that out. After a couple minutes, Sherlock went into his mind palace. 

He started off where he left. In the hallway, where he saw the stag. However nothing was here. Sherlock examined the hallway and found nothing. Sherlock walked back to the room he made for his new case. The door was ajar and Sherlock heard breathing. This is my mind palace, I am in control. Sherlock thought as he opened the door. 

The stag was on the other side, and it looked just a gruesome as before. Blood still leaked from its antlers in a seemingly unending flow. There were bloody hoof prints in the room and a new detail. Several bitten into apples lay on the ground in front of the stag. Sherlock walked into the room. The stag's eyes followed him. Sherlock grabbed on of the apples from the ground and moved back, still crouched down. Sherlock held up the apple. The stag let out a breath, still steaming out of its nostrils, and took a step forward. 

Sherlock took a step back. 

The stag took a step forward. 

Sherlock took another step back. 

The stag followed him. 

Every step Sherlock took back, the stag followed until they were both out of the room. Sherlock quickly stood up and threw the apple he had into the hallway. The stag looked at Sherlock, as if not amused, the stomped its hooves. Suddenly it bolted past Sherlock, its antlers hitting Sherlock, and it ran out of sight. Sherlock looked down at his hands and saw blood on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I will try to update on a weekly basis if feedback is good.
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome


End file.
